federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Megan Bell nee Sparks
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Megan Elizabeth Sparks comes from one of the largest, if not the largest, Terran family in the entire quadrant, Megan craves the company of others, while sometimes feeling lost in a crowd. She is the fifth in her family to decide to go into Starfleet, the first engineer, and the second to be accepted into Red Squad. She briefly served on the USS Fenrir before starting a project in Dover, England in 2406. For current plot counterpart see Megan Greenwood. Background Information With their first child when they were 19 and 17 respectively the Sparks raised her and her 25 siblings with the idea that all children are blessings, and that family is the central core of life. Growing up in a large family, Megan only knew what it was to have little privacy and to be part of a large crowd. Since there were so many children, there were four birthday parties a year that the kids shared. Megan shared hers with Kevin, Sawyer, and later York. Only after leaving the nest, did she begin to realize how different her upbringing was from most everyone else. In her family, quantity seemed to always trump quality, so Megan never got a close relationship with her parents or her oldest or youngest siblings. She is now on poor terms with her mother, resenting the lack of love growing up and the pressure to have children rather than to pursue her career. Megan also resents that her parents seemed to have made a spectacle of the family, and she is embarrased to share sibling information with others. Since her family is more matriarchal, the issues with her mother has led to an overall strain in her family, and she is now only close to Kevin, Landon, Nathan, and Ollie. Megan continues to talk to Theresa as well, urging her to stay on injections until she is older and established. She rarely speaks with her parents or other siblings, though continues to stay updated about their lives through a newsletter her mother sends to everyone. When she was younger, she shared a room with her sisters, Hannah and Iris. Later, she shared a room with her sisters, Robyn and Theresa. At the age of 20, Megan started her first year in the Academy, where she lived with roommates. Until moving onto the Valiant, Megan has never had a room or quarters to herself. Several of Megan's siblings are also in Starfleet. Those include: Caleb who was the first and majored in science, as well as making it aboard Red Squad; Evelyn - in science; Jeremy - in medical; Kevin - in medical; George - in command; and Nathan - in command. In 2394, the Sparks family was featured on the HV program, The Sparks Family Farm. The program featured bringing Zachary to the family farm where there was a massive welcome home party. The parents, kids, and some of the grandchildren were interviewed. Another special is planned for 2404 that will be titled, The Sparks Family Farm: Ten Years Later. Personal Life Surmak Rez Megan met her first boyfriend, Surmak Rez, while on Bajor preparing for the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. This had been her first time off of Earth, and she found Bajor and its people to be beautiful and exotic. She accepted his advances when he flirted with her, strangely finding his wrinkly nose to be incredibly attractive. A whirlwind romance blossomed, and he followed her back to Earth. At the end of her second year, Rez decided to slow things down. He felt he had lost his spirituality, and sought an audience with one of the Bajoran orbs. After his experience, he decided that he needed to try celibacy for five years and became uncomfortable with any touching that could have possibly led to intimate relations. The sexual tension eventually ended the relationship prior to the start of Megan’s third year. Mark Delancey Megan met her lover and friend, Mark Delancey, while serving on the USS Valiant. Just liking him and his personality over all and at first thinking he was a homosexual, they were friends. When she started to like him more she pushed him into a sexual relationship only to find out he was getting back with his girlfriend. Later, she was told he was really Andrus Elbrunne in the body of someone else because of Q. She remains in contact with Andrus from time to time. Luke Una Megan met her ex-boyfriend, Luke Una, in hopes of having a partnership with him in an engineering project. Liking him as more than a friend, she didn't want to push things because of his awkwardness and recent break up. They remained friends until the project was finished and when Luke's father was unexpectedly murdered they got closer and were eventually intimate. They began to date in the summer of 2403. In March of 2406, Megan accepted a new assignment off the Fenrir, thus amicably ending their relationship. William Bell Megan met her boyfriend, William Bell, via her ex's sister-in-law who introduced them after Megan's to her co-worker Liam. Hitting things off, they maintained a sexual and friendly relationship for some time. In the summer of 2406 they discussed his ideas of a relationship and wishing for it to always be open - something Megan agreed too and they became an official couple. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2399-2403, Megan was initially rejected to the Academy at the age of 19 and then again at 20. After the first rejection, Megan entered into a civilian engineering program on Earth to prepare her for the next test. When she failed again, she decided that her family was too much of a distraction, and Megan choose to go to a Starfleet Academy Prep school on Bajor a few months prior to the testing. She was accepted into the Academy the third time around, and started her first year shortly after she turned 21. In the spring of 2399, Megan applied for Red Squad as a 2nd year cadet. She was placed on the waiting list, but no positions opened up. While she was upset she didn’t make it at the time, she thought it was good fortune considering that the Valiant became stranded in the Gamma Quadrant. This did not deter Megan from trying out for Red Squad again. This time, after four years of devotion to her studies of engineering, she was accepted as the Chief Engineer of the USS Valiant. Military Career After graduation, she went to work with her boyfriend, Luke Una, on the USS Fenrir and then to Earth to assist him on the Viper Project. When he was offered a placement on USS Fenrir-B as the Chief of Engineering in 2405, she transferred and was part of the crew until March, 2406 when she left to join a project in Dover, England. Years as... *'Ensign: '''N/A *'Lt. JG: 2403-2405 *'''Lieutenant: 2405-Current. Commendations *'''Cadet Star: '''Given to a graduating Cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:Red Squad Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:All Characters